


A Man Worth Saving | Spencer Reid

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Sometimes, Spencer came home feeling like he was on the brink of destruction. But every time he needed you, you were right by his side, with a gentle touch, loving words and sometimes, even a warm mouth.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 28





	A Man Worth Saving | Spencer Reid

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! MINORS DO NOT INTERRACT! Sub! Spencer, oral sex (male recieving), orgasms, angst, fluff, no mention of reader’s gender! 
> 
> AN: This is my first ever Spencer Reid piece, and of course I couldn’t resist writing a smut for him. So, let me know what you think!

Sometimes, the most gentle, kind, and caring men needed the most attention. Whether it be from a lack of care and appreciation in their childhood, being too busy to take care of their needs, or sometimes just feeling like they were under appreciated or neglected when their moods take a downward turn. And tonight, Dr Spencer Reid was a mix of all three; exhausted, frustrated and longing for the day to be over, wanting his bed so he can sleep and attempt to get rid of the horror he saw on the latest crime scene. 

When he stepped into your shared apartment, he dropped his satchel to the ground with a thump and ran his hands over his eyes as he let out a loud and mournful sigh. You stepped into the living room, a look of concern cast over your features as Spencer rid himself of his jacket and rested his hands on his hips, still not noticing that you were in the room. 

“Another bad one?” Your soft voice caught his ear and he span around to face you, a picture of surprise. You moved over to him slowly, knowing he was not in the mood for you to be too sudden, didn’t have the mental capacity to evaluate your movements and facial expressions. 

“Every one of these cases are bad. But somehow, the next one is even worse than the one before.” He met you in the middle of the room, gently taking your hand and placing his other one on your waist, pulling you into him slowly and pressing his forehead to yours, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. “My job is just a never-ending cycle at this point.”

“Well, at least you’re home, and you’re safe. That’s the most important thing.” He nods and bends down slightly to press a firm kiss on your lips, a final realisation that he’s home, that his work is done for the day and all that awaits him is a night in his bed and time with his favourite person. 

It was already way past midnight, and when you tugged Spencer by the hand to your bedroom, he didn’t hesitate to follow you, nor did he try and stop you when you undid his maroon tie from his neck and started to unbutton his dress shirt as he leaned his head on your shoulder and help your waist in his hands. It was like you were a grounding force to the man that often felt like he was going to drown in a sea of serial killers, helpless victims and missed opportunities. When you pulled away from him to strip yourself of your sweater and track pants so you could pull on a pair of pyjamas, he sat down on the edge of the bed, jeans still on and gun strapped to his waist. 

He was quieter than usual, and even though you knew he was tired and reaching the end of his tether with the events of the day, you knew he needed something to make him feel just that little bit better. 

“Spencer?” Calling his name, you stepped in front of him, although with his head in his hands and his back bent, he was only staring at the floor. You kneeled down then, placing your hands on his knees, and moving so that you were in his line of sight, hazel eyes capturing yours and a flicker of a smile appearing on his face. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m not really here right now. My head is filled with all these things I need to do tomorrow, the reports I have to file. Hell, I have to pack another go bag for when we get called out again. It’s just…so much to do and I’m so tired, Y/N.” You could hear the exhaustion in his voice, how it was low and raspy and how the bags under his eyes were as big as you ever saw them. It broke your heart, and all you wanted to do right then and there was take care of him, any way you could. 

“I want to make you feel better, baby. And I don’t know if this is going to work, but I want to try something.” Spencer looked at you as you spoke, noticing the ways in which your fingers were rubbing patterns into his denim clad thighs, how you gently wedged yourself between his legs in a way that had him sitting up straighter. He swallowed the lump in his throat as you looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading for him to let you take care of him, to make him relax, rest, and fall into the warmth of your wanting hands. And you knew, as he nodded his head when he saw you take a swift glace at his groin, he wasn’t going to stop you.

You started by reaching forward and slowly pressing your lips to the denim of his jeans, hot breath ghosting through the fabric and hands gently gliding along his thighs. It had been a long time for the both of you, over a month with Spencer being in another state nearly every night and day, or the both of you being too exhausted from your jobs that sex and being together was too much of an afterthought. But that was about to be a thing of the past.

Your mouth was pressing down against his cock still tucked in his jeans, and when you went to unbuckle his bet and smooth the tips of your fingers on the skin of his stomach, he sucked in a deep breath, not taking his eyes off you. You unattached his gun and holster from his belt and passed them carefully to him, moving back slightly so he could put them on the bedside table, out of harms way. 

And then you were back on him, quickly pulling his pants and briefs down to his knees, watching as his cock bobbed against his stomach, hardening quickly and already leaking pre-cum. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You’ve waited so long for this, haven’t you baby boy? You’re already making a mess of yourself and I’ve hardly touched you.” His hips bucked up at your words, teeth biting down on his lip as he eyes clouded over with lust. “It’s okay, Spencer, I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you tonight.” By then you were stroking his cock, letting it throb in your hand as your other hand cupped his cheek, making him watch what you were doing. 

You could tell he was getting close quickly, much quicker than usual but that was to be expected with everything going on and the lack of attention the both of you had paid to each other. And unsurprisingly, you were moving towards the edge sooner than you would have thought, legs starting to feel shaky as you watched Spencer above you, feeling him throb in your hand and how he shut his eyes tight, pressing his hands into the bed covers to ground himself. 

You couldn’t wait any longer than, and soon your mouth was on him, pulling a ragged moan from the nearly destroyed man, pressing your tongue against his tip, and feeling him swell in your mouth, the taste of pre-cum lingering and the smell of Spencer nearly overwhelming you. His hand was at your cheek then, gently tilting your face so he could see his cock be swallowed up by your warm mouth, a sight that nearly had him cumming right down your throat. He couldn’t stop the noises that came out of his mouth than, no longer caring about how desperate and needy he was. 

He started bucking up into you then, a small moan the only warning before you were suddenly deep throating him and he was fucking your mouth, hand bracing himself on the back of your head and his own head tossed back, the long column of his neck on show for you. 

Spencer was beautiful like this, pale skin glistening, chest rising and falling in a fast manner, lips bitten and hair an absolute mess that nearly made you go feral. And all the while, he kept his eye contact with you, begging you, pleading with you to push him over the edge, to give him what he wanted, what he needed. 

“I’m- sweetheart, I’m going to c-cum.” His voice was shaky, and his hips thrusts were growing unsteady as you felt him racing toward the edge. 

“Go on, baby boy, I’ve got you, I’m right here.” With those final words as his cocked slipped from your mouth and your hands jerked him quickly, Spencer was tumbling across the line and soon long strings of cum were covering his stomach. You followed closely after, a few touches from your own hand and suddenly you were there with him, body shaky and head dizzy. You moved to lay next to him on the bed, neither of you caring that you just came in your pyjamas or that he was going to grow cold soon. 

The two of you didn’t speak, just rested there in the quiet room as a sense of longed-for calm washed over the two of you, and slowly, Spencer turned to look at you, eyes still blown wide with lust and a hand moving to cup your face, pull you in for a needy kiss. 

“You know, sometimes I think the world is going to swallow me up. I get this overwhelming fear that one day, everything is going to become to much for me, and I won’t be able to make it out.” Spencer pauses for a moment as you intertwine your fingers with his, press a kiss to the back of his hand as he tries to collect his words. “And then I remember something every time, which is that I have you. You’re there every time I need you, even when I think I don’t want you or need you, you’re never not there for me. I mean, Y/N, how have you stayed around for so long?” 

“Because I know something that you often don’t believe. I know that you are the most wonderful man. You’re caring, kind, gentle and everything I could want in a man. Your dedication to your job is extraordinary, and I know that sometimes it does put pressures on our relationship, that is never your fault.   
Everything you do, you do for others, even if you’re losing your grip on the world and everything is beginning to feel like too much, you’re helping those who need it. And you, Spencer Walter Reid, make me feel like the only person in the world sometimes, make me feel so loved I think my heart is going to give out.” You’re saying all this as you pepper kisses all along his neck, his jaw cheeks and forehead as he huffs out a small whimper and clutches you close. “Spencer, I love you, I always have, and I always will, and nothing’s going to change that. You hear me, baby?” He nods frantically in response and sighs a relieved and happy sigh when your lips finally attach themselves to his, and for a small moment, everything is okay. 

After he pulls away, he looks your body up and down, frowning slightly as he takes note of the wet patch on your sleep pants. 

“You took such good care of me, I forgot to return the favour.” You chuckled as he pouted but let him run his hands over your hips and torso, fingertips coasting over the outside of your legs. 

“Hey, tonight was about you, remember?” 

“I know, but…what if I wanted to make tonight about the both of us?” 

Spencer never stopped surprising you, never stopped making sure you knew he loved you, wanted you and needed you, even as he led you to the bathroom and stripped you down for a shower. 

In return, he knew that you were never going to leave him when he needed you, were always going to give him the attention he so desperately longed for after a hard day’s work. And yes, not every night was like this, some were better, some were worse, and some were filled with so much horror the both of you felt like it would never end, but the both of you knew that every time things got dark, the other was going to be right there, ready to save you when you needed saving. 

Just like Spencer needed saving tonight, with your touch, your words, and even, your mouth.


End file.
